User talk:79.12.128.200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Kristen Stewart page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 19:19, June 16, 2011 Re: Bella/Edward Gallery I fixed the problem. It was because of a mistake I made while cleaning up the images in the Breaking Dawn section. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Editing Pages Will you please leave the meaning of the names of people and their film portrayal alone? These bits of information belong in these articles, and if you continue, you will get blocked. -TheLunar :I will bring it up with TagAlongPam, but I am an Administrator too, and unless you have permission to get rid of these sections, I ask that you don't. Thank you -TheLunar ::This change can be a long time. But anyway, please stop it, because I will make sure that you don't come back and will continue to be blocked no matter what IP address you use. -TheLunar :::I explained the situation on The Lunar Eclipse's talk page and lifted your block. My apologies for the misunderstanding. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I get a chance, I'll remove them from those page sometime soon. As for Victoria, the surname "Sutherland" was only created for the movie. Since it is never said in the books (or by Meyer), we are not using the name. We just have a note about it in one of the page's sections. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm really sorry about that! I only took a brief look, and I didn't see anything about removing those sections, so I'm really sorry about banning you! I hope you can forgive me for the misunderstanding! -TheLunar :Good point... Anyway, hope to see ya round!! -TheLunar Re: True Blood Thank you so much for your opinion on True Blood. You really helped me out. You are outrageously nice. Thank you so much. You have a really great opinion. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I may rent the pilot for True Blood on iTunes. For some reason, I never thought of that before. Thank you for that suggestion. I have done some looking on True Blood wiki but I guess I never got a straight answer about the whole nudity thing of the show. And I guess I little does not bother me a whole lot, but a lot sort of does. It's probably just me being an oddball. ;) I agree with you on the whole vampires, werewolves, and monsters living alongside human beings deal. I feel that it's all copying Meyer because she made so popular. I do like to watch The Vampire Diaries, but other then that and the Twilight Saga, I'm not really into vampires, werewolves, and monsters. I get bored reading (or watching) the same story over and over again. I will definitely check out the "Dresden Files by Jim Butcher". Thank you for that suggestion. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: About Jennifer's mother and other stubs. Believe me, there are many other pages that I would like to get rid of (or at least combine). At the top of my list are the Quileute characters who are only mentioned in the Guide- they can all be merged into one article per family. I'm off work right now so I may actually devote time to cleaning things up sometime soon. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I am the law around these parts... Yeah, I didn't mean to give the IP an infinite ban like that, mostly for the reasons you stated -- thus has been changed. A year for those IP's probably is still too long, but at least it will expire at some point. I always struggle with how long a ban should be for when it's blatant trolling and vandalism. LuckyTimothy 16:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : And on that note, I just had block another user for a year. I see your point; I suppose a compromise of 6 months isn't so bad. LuckyTimothy 17:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, it's probably harsh -- but I gotta believe this guy is just looking to cause trouble and vandalize pages. I've been admin/moderator on other type of sites -- non-wiki -- and I usually handed down shorter bans. With those sites though, the people wanted to be there and their bans usually consisted of breaking the Term of Service agreement, e.g. swearing, flamming, posting porn, etc. So when they came back they usually toed the company line and didn't cause trouble. I think I've only banned one or two people on here who were fans and they actually came back to be productive. Again, you are probably right about the lengthy bans; I just don't have patience for vandals, though. LuckyTimothy 21:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Candidates for deletion Yeah, I have no idea. As far as can tell it is a bug, because the category hasn't been added to the page by anybody. I'm going to do a little more digging. LuckyTimothy 22:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fictional accuracy of London sewers I never said they weren't correct. I said it's ridiculous to point out an inaccuracy as unrelated to the story as that in a fictional series. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I still don't think it's necessary, but I won't remove it. Next we'll be worrying about if September 13 really fell on a Saturday in 2006 (false example, but hopefully you understand my point). -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :: It's not so much the adding in of factual information, they were actually asked to stop by not just me, but more that it's a subjective edit that pretty much takes a jab at Stephenie. Regardless if the part about sewers was correct it isn't needed. A day block isn't much -- I even just blocked somebody who is an obvious troll and will never be a part of the Wiki for 3 months. I imagine you will say still too harsh... ;) LuckyTimothy 05:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that IP was definitely taking a jab at Meyer. They were obviously trying to start trouble. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC)